Something Wiccan This Way Comes
|image = |caption = The search for the source of their power may be the cause of their destruction… |airdate = Emma Harrison |writer = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0-7434-6248-3 / 9780743462488 |production = Season 4 | previous = Shadow of the Sphinx | next = Mist and Stone}} Something Wiccan This Way Comes (not to be confused with the episode of a similar name) is the 17th book of the Charmed novels. Summary Sister Wiccas gather around. By our power we are bound. Hand in hand and heart to heart, force all evil to depart! Paige Matthews is new to the whole "Power of Three" thing, and looking to explore her powers. So when she reads of a Wiccan convention taking place just outside of Las Vegas, she thinks it's a great opportunity for her and for her sisters to learn more about their witchy ways. Though the girls are all over saving innocents they aren't that heavy into Wicca practices, and Paige thinks the retreat could be enlightening. Piper and Phoebe, however, aren't so sure. They're certain that while they spend their days battling honest-to-badness black magic, their so-called supernatural sisters will be nothing more than a bunch of blessed wanna-bes. Sppm. though, they hear of a rash of murders committed against practicing Wiccans, and making an appearance at the convention becomes top priority. But as they head for the desert campgrounds, are the Charmed Ones headed straight for disaster? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the power of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Anubi:' Demi-gods. *'Christian:' Leader of his coven, and the Conners sisters' ally. *'Taryn Conners:' One of the evil Conners sisters, who planned to steal other witches' powers. Taryn had the power of Flight. *'Tina Conners:' One of the evil Conners sisters, who planned to steal other witches' powers. Tina had the power of Telekinesis. *'Tessa Conners:' One of the evil Conners sisters, who planned to steal other witches' powers. Tessa had the power of Invisibility. *'Damon:' A member of Christian's coven. *'Beer Gut' *'Craig:' Tina's ex-boyfriend and a victim. Co-high priest of Christian's coven. *'Marcia Farina:' Coordinator of the Gathering of the Covens. *'Jasmine:' A wannabe witch who likes to misuse magic. *'Chloe:' A mean-spirited witch who likes to misuse her magic. *'Annie:' A mean-spirited witch who likes to misuse her magic. *'Jesse:' A mean-spirited witch who likes to misuse her magic. *'Sarah' Minor *'Keisha:' High priestess of her coven. She is mentioned to have the power of X-Ray Vision. She was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Samson:' An African-American witch, and high priest of his coven who houses most of his members in his home. He has the power of Aura Manipulation, able to see and cleanse them on people. He was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Clarissa:' A witch high priestess and member of a coven. She has the power of Premonition; able to see someone who touched an object last. She was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Elijah Baker:' Samson's coven member. *'Missy Stark:' A witch and Clarissa's friend. *'Ryan Treetop:' Owner of Tumbleweed Campground. Mentioned *'Theo:' Clarissa's ex-boyfriend, now backpacking through Europe. Notes and Trivia Timeline Errors *This novel is difficult to place in the Charmed series timeline because Paige states that Phoebe has already started working at The Bay Mirror, but Phoebe says she is still engaged. This creates a problem because she started working as the advice columnist in the episode after she got married (Marry-Go-Round). **Another problem is that the timeline is placed in the middle of June. Errors *Paige was a social worker in this book. However, she was mostly working as social assistant throughout the year, and only got promoted twice, one of which she declined due to having resorted to magic and caused someone else to get passed over for it; and the second time, she decided to quit her job to focus more on witchcraft. *Darryl's name was mispelled as "Daryl". International Titles *'French:' l'enlevement des sorciers (The Enlivening of the Sorcerers) *'Spanish (Spain):' Algo mágico (Something/Somewhat Magical) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise